


I'm barely holding on to you

by Eleven



Category: Common Law
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of past Wes/Alex, Nothing big, just a sappy self indulgent story, the group is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleven/pseuds/Eleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Wes wanted to say it, but he’d said it and he can't take it back.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“It's your fault.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm barely holding on to you

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one in which I rewrite the reason why Wes pulled his gun on Travis.

It's not like Wes wanted to say it, but he’d said it and he can't take it back.

_“It's your fault.”_

\--

Doctor Ryan asked for tenth time that week. 

_“Why did you do it, Wes?”_

Travis knew, but he didn't want to believe.

_“Why did you pull your gun on Travis?”_

Don't answer, we can keep pretending we don't know.

_“Say it out loud.”_

Don't.

_“This'll be good for you”_

It isn't. It won't.

_“Then you'll be able to move on”_

But Travis doesn't want to be left behind...

_“Ok. Ok. But one day you'll have to face it or else your problems are never going to be resolved.”_

Maybe one day the problems are going to dissolve, fade away. Yet, Travis is going to have Wes by his side. 

_“It's your fault.” Wes blurted out, looking down at a spot close to Travis's feet._

\---

The room went quiet.

“She's right, we have to acknowledge it” Wes's eyes wouldn't meet Travis's shocked stare.  
“It's your fault. It's your fault Alex broke up with me. It's because of you and that conversation back on Christmas between you two, many years ago, that she sat with me and told me all the reasons we shouldn't be together any longer and then a week later she sent the papers” Wes was about to cry, but instead pressed his face in his sleeves.

“I'm sorry...” Travis almost said Wes's name, but he wouldn't have the nerve to say it and not run away. He’ tough and cool at all times, except when Wes find a way to get to him. 

“But we kept working together, like we didn't know what you told her. My family and I... we have high expectations about my career and love life, Alex easily met all the criteria, Alex was perfect.” Wes turned his head and looked right at him. Travis suddenly realized his face was wet and tried to control himself. He’s promised himself he would never cry because of it. “I kept telling myself that and I would have believed it and I would have been fine, but you just...” Wes continued “You were always there, reminding me of something I can't ignore, a flaw in my logic, that Alex may be the perfect choice, but she's not you...”

Travis could cry, scream, faint from all the mixed emotions inside him in this moment but he just wanted to hear his partner, make sure it was real.

“I pulled my gun on you because I couldn't see your face and think that Alex made you admit to her that you were in love with me and having to constantly remember the way she told me that I should admit the way I felt about you too. I wanted you to back off and let me believe in my own lies.”

Travis started the stand up, not knowing exactly what he was going to do, when Wes spoke again.

“You're hardly the perfect choice, Travis.”

“Ouch” Was the only thing he could murmur, looking away.

“I'm a control freak, I know that. And you're the most random person I've ever met. We're very different and we hate a lot of things about each other.” Travis's eyes traveled back to Wes's. “But in the end, I love you more than I love perfection.”

Wes placed his hand on Travis's, voice low as if only for Travis to hear. “Or more than anything in the world for that matter”.

Travis held Wes's hand tighter and moved forward to kiss him. 

“Ah, Travis, kissing is not allowed during sessions”, said Doctor Ryan. 

They both looked at the rest of the group with surprise, but Emma only laughed. “Just kidding. This is a lovely resolution to your conflict, I'm happy for you. Now go and give us the kiss”.

And just like the end of a movie, they kissed overwhelmed with happiness. Contrary to movies though, they didn't kiss like only the two of them existed in the whole world, and it quickly felt creepy that all those people were staring at them.

“I think we can do it later. Yep.” Wes said, breaking the kiss. Travis laughed, sitting properly on his chair. 

“We have all the time in the world, babe” Travis whispered, still holding Wes' hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there. That's the first fanfiction I've written in english, and if I made any mistakes, please do correct me. I appreciate it.  
> I wrote this piece a few months ago (before the season finale) in portuguese and now I'm posting it in english here on AO3.  
> Borrowed the title from Broken by Lifehouse.


End file.
